vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Iede Shonen to Maigo Shojo
thumb|300px|Lede Shounen to Maigo Shoujo - GUMI Lede Shounen to Maigo Shoujo '''(家出少年と迷子少女/ Chico Desaparecido y Chica Perdida) es una Canción Original Vocaloid perteneciente a la "Saga The Girl's Fantasy Cinema". Trata de una chica (GUMI) que “Pierde” a su novio, así que decide ir en busca de él, lo busca día y noche, por todos lados hasta que encuentra un humo que sale de una especie de “Capilla”. Ella mira a las vías del ferrocarril que estaba cerca y se acuerda de todo, ella se acuerda de que su novio estaba muerto, así que decide estar con él y se tira a las vías del ferrocarril para tener su “Final feliz”. '''Intérprete: GUMI Música, Letra e Ilustración: CosMo *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducción al Español por Mozart003 Kanji= 忘れたいコトがあるんだ･･････ ここであったこと　ここで見たこと キミはどこへ行ったのかを 消し去りたいモノがあるんだ･･････ 暗闇にひとりぼっちで取り残された ワ　タ　シ　を ある朝　キミは突然姿消した 少し変わり者のキミの 奇行 (ビョーキ)は　たまに理解し難い ああ、また何かやらかしたのかと漏れる 周りの不快な声に　堪らえきれず外飛び出した 嫌いになっちゃうぞって　ちょっと拗ねてみた 勝手にいなくなるなんて　そんなの許さない キミを探して歩く高架橋の下　落書き秩序は最悪 見つけたら頬を叩いて　「心配したんだからねバカ」とか ちょっと涙ぐむかもしれない ぺたぺた歩く　キミを探しに知らない街の中を まるで迷子の子供のように　泣きそうな顔かっこ悪いなぁ ぽろぽろ想い　張りつめてた感情の糸を切らす キミが手を引いてくれないと　困るんだから 早くキミに会いたい 一日の終わり　影が伸びる　ワタシのだけ キミがいない日なんて　忘れたい　忘れました 記憶は捏造？　キミは家出したんだよね？ とても大切なことだけど　思い出しちゃいけない気がするんだ 街は過保護なくらい彼女の願いに忠実だった それが幸せをもたらすかはわからなかったけれど ばらばら剥がれ落ちた記憶の欠片を拾い集め 一度目を背けた真実　思い出したいと願う くるくる廻る　キミを探すビルの隙間迷子旅 散歩の終点見えてきた　ホントはもうキミは･･････ キミを探して歩く踏切でキミのすべてを思い出す 昇るキミの煙に　カラの手振り見送った その日からもういないキミを探し迷子になった 「キミのもとへいきたい」 かたかたキミを最後に見た場所にもう一度立った もう戻れないのだけれども　これでいいと決めたんだ ふらふらキミを探し迷子になってかっこ悪くて 二つの点滅　照らされた　涙はきっと安堵から 「キミのいない世界のほうが」 「間違いだから」 やっとここに帰ってこれた キミも　きっと　見つかるし　ハッピーエンドだよね |-| Romaji= Wasuretai koto ga arunda Koko de atta koto koko de mita koto Kimi wa doko e itta no ka wo? Keshisaritai mono ga arunda Kurayami ni hitoribocchi de Torinokosareta watashi wo Aru asa kimi wa totsuzen sugata keshita Sukoshi kawarimono no kimi no byouki wa tama ni rikai shigatai Aa, mata nanika yarakashita no ka to moeru? Mawari no fukai na koe ni korae kirezu sotto tobidashita Kirai ni nacchau zo tte chotto sunete mita Katte ni inaku naru nante? Sonna no yurusanai? Kimi wo sagashite aruku koukakyou no shita Rakugaki chitsujo wa saiaku Mitsuketara hoho wo tataite "Shinpai shitan dakara ne baka" to ka Chotta namidagumu kamo shirenai Peta peta aruku kimi wo sagashi ni shiranai machi no naka wo Maru de maigo no kodomo no you ni Nakisou na kao kakko warui na Poro poro omoi haritsumeteta kanjou no ito wo kirasu Kimi ga te wo hiite kurenai to Komarun dakara hayaku kimi ni aitai Ichinichi no owari kage ga nobiru watashi no dake Kimi ga inai hi nante wasuretai wasuremashita Kioku wa netsuzou? Kimi wa ie de shitan dayo ne? Totemo taisetsu na koto dakedo Omoidashicha ikenai ki ga surunda Machi wa kahogo na kurai kanojo no negai ni chuujitsu datta Sore ga shiawase wo motorasu ka wa wakaranakatta keredo Bara bara hagare ochita kioku no kakera wo hiroi atsume Ichido me wo somuketa shinjitsu omoidashitai no negau Kuru kuru mawaru kimi wo sagasu biru no sukima maigo tabi Sanpo no shuuten miete kita Honto wa mou kimi wa... Kimi wo sagashite aruku furikiri de kimi no subete wo omoidasu Noboru kimi no kemuri ni kara no te furi miokutta Sono hi kara mou inai Kimi wo sagashi maigo ni natta "Kimi no moto e ikitai" Kata kata kimi wo saigo ni mita basho ni mou ichido datta Mou modorenai no dakeredo mo kore de ii to kimetanda Fura fura kimi wo sagashi maigo ni natte kakko warukute Futatsu no tenmetsu terasareta Namida wa kitto ando kara "Kimi no inai sekai no hou ga machigai dakara" Yatto koko ni kaette koreta Kimi mo kitto mitsukarushi HAPPY END--- |-| Español= Hay cosas que quiero olvidar… Estaba aquí, lo he visto todo ¿A dónde te fuiste? Hay cosas que quiero borrar He sido dejada atrás en la oscuridad Completamente sola Una mañana de repente desapareciste Éste pequeño cambio que hiciste en capricho es algunas veces difícil de entender Ah, algo de culpa se ha escapado de nuevo Rodeado de voces incómodas por qué no las pudiste soportar, tuviste que huir Probablemente me vas a odiar por esto, pero Hey, no te deprimas ¿Cómo pudiste tomar algo tan a la ligera?, ¿cómo pudiste permitir tal cosa? Buscándote, caminé debajo del puente, Donde aún el grafiti estaba en malas condiciones Si te encontrara, te abofetearía en la cara “¡Idiota! no sabes lo preocupada que estaba” Diría Tal vez lloraría un poco también Sigo caminando, buscándote en el medio de una extraña ciudad Buscando como un niño perdido Con mi horrible cara llorosa Mis emociones están muy tensas, del mismo modo ella se ah quedado sin hilo Porque no pudiste ser molestado Tómame la mano, quiero verte de nuevo pronto El día termina, las sombras se agrandan, soy solo yo Un día sin ti, quiero olvidar, ya he olvidado ¿Es éste recuerdo una mentira? ¿Realmente te escapaste de casa? Era algo muy importante Pero algo siento que no tengo que recordar Esta ciudad es sobreprotectora, pero siempre ha sido leal a los deseos de ellas Pero no sabía si le brindaría su felicidad Retira y recoge los fragmentos de los recuerdo caídos De nuevo, vuelvo mis ojos de la verdad, pero tan costosamente deseo recordar Dando vueltas y más vueltas, buscándote, el viaje de un niño perdido entre los edificios Puedo ver la última parada en mi pequeño paseo La verdad es que tú ya estás… Caminando alrededor, buscándote, en el cruce del ferrocarril recordé todo acerca de ti El humo que eres tú, se eleva, colores brillantes como una mano agitando un último adiós A partir de ese día en que te fuiste Y me convertí en el niño perdido que te buscaba “Quiero estar donde tú estás” Me volví el horrible niño perdido que busca por el vertiginoso tú Dos destellos brillantes, iluminaron todo, de repente hay lágrimas de alivio Me volví el horrible niño perdido que busca por el vertiginoso tú Dos destellos brillantes, iluminaron todo, De repente hay lágrimas de alivio “Tratando de vivir en un mundo sin ti, fue un error” Por lo menos, estoy finalmente en casa De repente tú estás feliz también de que te encontrara Mi final feliz… Curiosidades *El humo de la “Capilla” era el chico, eso dice que el chico fue quemado después de su muerte. *Cuando la chica fue al colegio recibió insultos porque estaba sola, aun así ella no lo entendía. *Ella estaba tan en shock, porque tal vez fue la testigo en vivo de la muerte de su novio, por eso ella lo olvidó todo. *Al parecer, se puede observar a la pareja de la canción In The Ruined City, Atelestia. *También se puede ver a la chica de Capsule (Shii-tan) saltar de un rascacielos, despues de ver unos peces que vuelan (Mencionados en Capsule). *Radio Girl (The Fantastic Garden) también se puede ver sobre un edificio. *Muy curiosamente es la única chica de la saga que no hace una aparición o caméo en la canción "A.I. Girl and The Deep Sea" la ultima de esta saga,solo se le puede apreciar en los Flashback de todas las canciones de la saga. *A pesar de que esta canción transcurre cronológicamente después de Tensei shoujo to tensei shounen la chica de esta canción (Rin) no hace una aparición en especifico,esto se debe a que quizás no se esperaba que ambas chicas tuvieran una relación en la saga. Enlaces *Ilustración oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011